Don't Leave Me
by Agent Poptart
Summary: Alex is a girl that has gone through a lot in her fifteen years of living. She was abused when she was young, her mother and brother were killed by her father, her dad is in prison for life, and she has a mysterious illness. But she has great friends and family. What happens when her friends start joining the La Push gang? And when she visits her father, what will she learn? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**So this story might be a little depressing but it has some happy and cheerful parts too. Don't hate me for writing such a terrible story. Sorry in advance haters.**

Sweat trickled down his face as he snuck around the corner, fearfully glancing at the couch where his father was sleeping. He took a deep breath then walked over to the door. Suddenly a hand clamped down on his shoulder and he crashed to the floor. He looked up to see his father hovering above him with a sneer on his face.

"Alejandro, going somewhere?" The father asked harshly.

"I was going to visit Alexandra. She must be getting lonely." Alejandro replied.

"Lies. You were going to leave me. I know you took my money and gold."

Alejandro's eyes widened with fear and confusion. He shook his head forcibly.

"No! I swear I was going to visit my sister!"

"Maybe. But you were going to take her away from me too!" His father shouted at the son.

"No! She needs to stay in the hospital! She needs their help! I would never take her away from there. She's safe there."

Then Alejandro pushed his father off him and raced out of the house. He hopped into his car and started to drive away. He drove to the police station and breathlessly told an officer there about his father. How he abused his mother and sister. How because of the abuse his mother died and his sister was in the hospital.

"Kid, you're sure?" The officer asked doubtfully.

"Si. I mean yes! Now hurry, he could be going to pick up my sister! I need to protect her. I promised her I would."

"How old are you son? And how old is your sister?"

"I'm fourteen and my sister is four. Please sir, you must help us." Alejandro begged the officer. The older man looked doubtful but agreed and they drove to the hospital. The boy rushed inside to his sister's room but froze when he saw the person inside.

"Papi, are you here to stay? I mean, are you going to visit me every day like Alejandro?" The young girl in the hospital bed and hooked up to an IV asked her father.

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because neither of us will be around much longer." The father replied with a wicked grin. Alejandro's eyes widened as his father pulled out a gun. His sister screamed out in fear and the police officer along with a doctor rounded the corner at top speed.

Then, as if in slo-mo, Alejandro leaped as they all heard the bang, the gun pointed straight for the small, ill child in the hospital bed. Tears streamed down her face as she screamed at the top of her lungs. Blood pooled from the wound in their chest, their breathing became hitched and the father smiled.

"My work is done." He said as the officer handcuffed him.

"Doctor, you better check on the kid. It looks bad." The officer told the doctor who was staring at the young man on the ground with a bullet wound in his chest.

"It's too late. Went straight through his heart." The doctor replied sadly.

Suddenly rapid beeping filled the room. The doctor's eyes shifted to the small girl. Her breathing became rapid, and she stared at her dead brother. Then she started wheezing and coughing uncontrollably.

_Could this really be how this family ends? With their youngest child dying of grief and shock?_ The officer asked himself as he sat in the waiting room after shoving the father into prison for life. He stood when the doctor came out.

"She'll be fine, officer. It was touch and go for a few moments but we got it under control. I pity whoever she'll be sent off to. They'll have to pay for regular hospital visits. Poor girl has had it hard. And it's all thanks to her abusive father. Doubt she'll remember most of it when she's older though." The doctor rambled.

"Doctor, who exactly will she be shipped off to?"

"No one yet. She has no living relatives. She'll probably be put into foster care. That's always hard on a sick child."

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Alexandra Josephine Maria Fernandez." The doctor told the officer.

The officer took a deep breath and rubbed his cheek.

"I'll take her in doc."

"Are you sure, officer?"

"Positive."

"Well Officer Swan, she'll be ready to go home with you tomorrow. I'll call you when she needs to come back in. And if she has one of her fits, she'll need to come straight here. She'll be hard to care for Officer Swan. If you ever think she's too much for you-"

"I won't. I already have one daughter. Renee would want to take her in. I'll be here tomorrow doc."

With that Officer Swan left the hospital, leaving a surprised doctor and a happy child.

* * *

Hate it? Love it? Review it! Constructive criticism is welcome. Love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

"Now, I don't have to leave if you don't want me to." Dad says to me looking at me worriedly. I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"Go ahead Dad. Who else would pick up Bella from the airport? I'm sure I'll have a great time with Billy. I always do."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure." I reply to my overprotective father.

"Okay. Well I should get going. Billy will be here soon." Dad gets up and starts to make his way over to me. I hold up a hand and back up my wheelchair. I struggle to get up and take Dad's hand. Together we make our way over to the door and I lean against the frame as he slowly walks down the steps.

"Be careful Dad." I tell him.

"I will. And if you need me to tell Bella to get a Greyhound bus just call."

"Thanks but I won't. Goodbye Dad!"

I wave as he pulls out of the driveway in his cruiser. Then I lower myself to sit on the steps while I wait. Billy should be here soon. It's tough not being able to go to school. Because of my poor health, courteous of my biological family, I am stuck in bed, a wheelchair, or using a walking stick/someone's shoulder. Sometimes I have these terrible fits where I'm stuck in the hospital for days to rehabilitate me.

"Alexandra, stuck in your thoughts again?"

I look up to see Billy Black grinning at me. I smile as Jacob comes running over, leaving Billy chuckling. Jake gently brings me to my feet and engulfs me in a bear hug.

"Hey Jake. Hi Billy. I'm glad you're here. I won't be stuck in an empty house, left to my own devices. Because half the stuff I want to do, I need someone else to help me." I tell them as I lead the two inside.

"I hear ya sister." Billy replies solemnly.

"It was great seeing you Alex. See you tonight?"

"Absolutely. See you tonight Jacob. Have fun at school." I grin cheekily at his grimace.

"Yeah, yeah. Be that way."

I wave as he walks back outside and drives away. Billy immediately pounces on the TV remote and makes himself comfortable by the couch. I laugh as I feel my way to my own wheelchair. I sigh in relief as my legs are given a break from holding my weight and then wheel myself over beside Billy. There we spend our day watching reruns, a movie, and gossiping. Then my phone starts ringing and I hurry to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey kiddo. It's your dad. Tell Billy to scram, we're almost there." Dad says jokingly.

"Okay." I take the phone from my ear real quick. "Billy, Dad tells you to scram. He doesn't want to taint Bella's innocence too soon."

"It defeats the purpose since you're her sister." Billy grumbles as he rolls away from me.

"Have fun! Okay, be careful Dad. See you soon."

I hang up and turn off the TV. Then I start to make my way to the door. The door is opening just as I get settled. I smile brightly at my sister. I haven't seen her in years.

"Alex! I've missed you so much!" She exclaims happily.

"Same here Izzy." I'm the only one allowed to call her that. I assume it's because she feels guilty yelling at me.

"Wait. Dad, you didn't tell me she's in a wheelchair now!"

"Hey, it's okay. I'm only in a wheelchair because if I walk around the house too much I get really tired and risk falling. I can walk." I explain to her calmly.

"Yep. I'm so proud. I got the anti-social and the lazy social butterfly." Charlie says sarcastically.

"How is she lazy?" Bella asks.

"She chooses the wheelchair."

"Yeah, I've got a pretty snazzy cane. It's _bedazzled_. Nah, I'm just kidding with you. But my nurses and best friends chipped in to buy it for me. It's actually really nice." I tell her as Charlie wheels me towards the staircase beside Bella.

"Can I see it?"

"I have to use it upstairs anyway. Dad refuses to let me have a wheelchair upstairs. He's terrified I'll roll down the stairs and bust my head open. A valid fear but what are the chances of that?"

Bella shrugs as Charlie makes a noise of protest. I laugh at my dad's frustrated expression. Then I get up from my wheelchair and grasp my cane. I love it. The tip is ivory with the rest a nice black color.

"Wow. That is nice." Bella says.

"And expensive." Charlie adds.

"Aren't you glad you didn't have to pay for it?" I ask him.

I grip the railing tightly as I carefully make my way up behind Bella and Charlie. I smile as Bella pretends to swoon over her new room for Dad's benefit. Dad goes downstairs to do something and I sit down on the bed as Bella starts to unpack.

"So Isabella dearie, how has life been for you?" I ask her.

"It's been good. God I miss Phoenix already." She sighs wistfully.

"Forks isn't that bad. The people here are really nice. Well the people I've met. And I've met plenty of people here Bella. So give it a try, won't you?"

She shrugs as she gazes out the window.

"Hey Alex, who is that?" She asks me.

I make my way over to stand beside her and then look out the window. I see a familiar run down Chevy truck.

"Goodness. He actually fixed it up. Come on Bella, time to meet one of my best friends."

I take her hand and start to drag her towards the stairs. Then I go as fast as I possibly can on the steps and hurry out the door. Jacob turns and grins at me when I finally get out of the house.

"Alex!"

I smile and he hugs me tightly, swinging me around, before setting me back down again.

"You'd think you haven't seen each other in years, not hours." Billy mutters.


End file.
